


Ah, Lee Moods

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Virgil is inflicted with a MEGA lee mood [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]I WROTE THIS ON A PLANE





	Ah, Lee Moods

Ah, lee moods. An uncontrollable and unpredictable state of mind where a person can’t stop thinking about being tickled.

There were different kinds and different intensities of Lee moods.

Virgil had the pleasure of having a lee mood he referred to as “mega lee mood”

Virgil pulled in his hoodie strings as another fantasy danced through his mind.

“Roman pinning you down and tickling your belly until you cry”

“Patton blowing raspberries on your neck until you’re hysterical”

“Logan grabbing your ankle and tickling you so much that you scream”

That last one made him squirm, he’s always had incredibly ticklish feet.

Virgil felt his face grow redder and warmer from his blush.

Lee moods could be annoying, since now if he shows his face to any other side they could mistake him for a fucking tomato.

But they were also amazing. Virgil had a permanent smile on his face and had butterflies in his tummy. Just the thought of being tickled made his tickle spots tingle. Virgil would occasionally have a passing fit of giggles from his own fantasies.

Virgil sighed and hid under his bed covers, squirming and giggling softly as his mind played out all kinds of tickly scenarios.

Knock knock knock

“Virgil, you ready for dinner?” Patton called.

Crap.

“Y-yeah I’ll be there in a sec.” he stammered back.

God what would they think if he went out there like this? But he knew if he didn’t leave, Patton would worry and come find him.

Virgil groaned and put up his hood, tightening it so it covered as much of his blush as possible.

Did they even know he was ticklish? Probably not.

Virgil left his room, trying to ignore the thought of Patton tickle attacking him and cooing at him and teasing him and-

STOP IT BRAIN

With a sigh Virgil entered the main room. Roman spotted him and smiled, waving to him.

“There you are, doom and gloom! We were thinking of having a movie night! Patton made stir fry for dinner which we can eat on the couch.”

Crap. If he says no they’ll KNOW something is up!

“Sounds great.”

That’s how he found himself watching toy story 2 on the couch squished between his friends when all he could think of was how ticklish he was feeling.

The movie was nice, he tried to get absorbed into it but every time he forgot about it his lee mood would pop out of nowhere for a surprise fantasy!

So. Annoying.

Virgil tried his best not to squirm too much.

“What if Roman just started squeezing your sides right now?”

“What if Logan took off your sock and scribbled at your toes?”

But as you can imagine he couldn’t really help it.

Roman seemed to be getting curious about his behavior, noticing how he just couldn’t sit still, but for the most part Virgil felt like he was in the clear.

Until…

“No no, I’m ticklish!” Woody laughed.

“Oh you are, are you?”

Crap. No. Not a tickle scene.

Virgil let out a small involuntary gasp and hugged himself as Jessie tickled Woody’s upper body.

Virgil felt himself go very very red.

“You alright there Panic at the Everywhere?” Roman paused the movie.

“What’s up, Ro?” Patton asked, glancing at Virgil.

“He’s been squirming this entire movie and he just got all weird at this scene of woody being tickled.”

Virgil cringed at the word.

“I-It’s n-nothing.” Virgil stuttered, feeling his blush creep down his neck.

His ticklish neck- BRAIN STOP

“You can tell us anything, kiddo.” Patton assured him and squeezed his knee reassuringly.

Patton had done that before, but never when Virgil was in a lee mood this bad. It’s like all his nerves were heightened.

Virgil practically jumped out of his skin at the touch.

“Virgil?” Patton asked, a little worried.

“Uh- it’s nothing! Nothings wrong! Really!”

“Even I can tell that’s a lie.” Roman scoffed.

Logan leaned forward with an analyzing look. “Is it something to do with the idea of tickling?”

SHIT

Patton and Roman just looked curious while Virgil could have just died right hen and there.

“No, nothing about t-t-t… that!”

“That? You mean tickling?” Patton asked.

Virgil cringed again at the word.

“What wrong with tickling?” Roman tried.

“Guuuuuuuys.” Virgil whined, hiding in his jacket. Roman and Patton gave each other a confused smile.

Virgil felt like he could implode with embarrassment.

His tickle addicted side however was excited. Maybe they’ll tickle him.

“What’s with that smile?”

Crap they saw his wobbly anticipatory smile.

God he wanted to be tickled so bad!

Cmon, at this rate nothing was gonna happen other than questions.

Say it. Just say something!

“I-I’m a little t-too… sensitive for that.”

“Oh my gosh peck, you’re ticklish?”

There we go!

“Uh-“ Virgil held back a nervous giggle. “Maybe?”

“You just said you were sensitive~” Roman cooed, wiggling his fingers.

Here it comes!

“Roman wait. I doubt Virgil would be comfortable with that.” Logan interrupted.

What? NO!!!

Virgil didn’t even think about it. He just whined with a frown and let out a “Seriously?”

Oh fuck.

“Wait, do you wanna be tickled, kiddo?” Patton asked, grinning widely.

“Hm. Perhaps that was why his face was flushed when we watched that scene, or why he’s been so hesitant and shy.” Logan pondered then turned his attention to Virgil. “Are you embarrassed about this?”

Hey let’s have Virgil’s ears join the ‘red hot blush’ party. Why friggin not?!

“Uhhhhhhh-“ Virgil sank into his couch cushion.

“Aw, kiddo, you could have just asked.” Patton cooed and stood over Virgil before shoving his fingers under Virgil’s jacket and wiggling his fingers at his sides.

Virgil squealed and erupted into happy excited laughter. He bucked and struggled to keep his hands from pushing Patton away.

“Awww look! He wants it so much he refuses to push Patton away!” Roman cooed.

God Virgil never actually knew how ticklish he really was. Patton was just wiggling and skittering his fingers and Virgil already felt out of breath from his own laughter.

“You’ve got the cutest laugh, Virgil!” Patton squealed, wiggling a finger in his belly button. “Tickle tickle!”

Virgil instantly curled in on himself in an unconscious attempt to block out the tickles. “NAHA! P-PAHAHAHAT!” Virgil took in a breath too fast in between laughs and…

He snort-laughed.

Roman and Patton both let out a loud “AWWWWWWW.” while Logan tried to hide his adoring smile.

If Virgil was capable of blushing harder he would have.

All he could do now was laugh uncontrollably.

“He’s so cute, he’s trying so hard not to fight back. He must really love this!”

“To think, we could have been tickling him for ages!” Roman grinned at Virgil. “Guess we need to make up for lost time.”

“I suggest we give him a break. He hasn’t been tickled presumably for a long time meaning his lungs are most likely not at optimal capacity.” Logan interrupted. 

Patton sighed. “Fiiiiiiine. Even though he’s as cute as a button, I’ll stop.” Patton raised his hands and pouted.

“So, did you enjoy that, Virgil?” Logan asked.

Virgil just smiled bashfully and hid his face in his hands.

“Awwwww.” Roman and Patton cooed.

“I’d assume he’s tired after that and in a few moments when the dopamine rush dies down he’ll be exhausted.” Logan turned to Virgil and picked him up, holding him bridal-style. “I will return him to his room.”

“G’night Virgil! Tomorrow I’m waking you up with tickles!” Patton waved and Roman smirked as he was carried back to his room.

Logan was right, he was tired. He felt himself drifting off in Logan’s arms before they even reached his room.

At least he had something to look forward to tomorrow.


End file.
